A la luz
by Secht Huitte
Summary: —Lo único bueno que obtuve de Inu no Taishō aparte de sus tierras fue mi hijo y busco que sea fuerte, poderoso… y letal. Byakuya supo que esa mujer era peligrosa, muy peligrosa. *Fic para el reto del mes de Noviembre: ¿Te sientes con suerte?, del foro ¡Siéntate!*


**Disclaimer: El anime de InuYasha no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fin de lucro.**

**A la luz**

_**Asesinato en silencio**_

Secht Huitte

Irasue miró a su hijo alejarse, definitivamente heredó ese extraño cariño hacia los humanos; dirigió su mirada más allá de sus tierras para regresarla al sentir una presencia intrusa, se encaminó a averiguar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al inicio de una arboleda.

—Tu aroma es molesto —anunció inmutable.

La figura de un hombre se dejó mostrar en una de las ramas más robustas del árbol más cercano, se sostenía con una mano.

—Es el único que tengo —contestó antes de dejarse caer, quedando frente a la yōkai.

—¿Qué haces en estas tierras?

—Vengo persiguiendo a Sesshōmaru —contestó sinceramente, no tenía que ocultar nada.

—Oh. —Irasue recorrió con la mirada al yōkai que tenía delante o lo que creía era un demonio, no parecía nada fuerte, muy esbelto y menudo, ¿él venía persiguiendo a su hijo? —. Tal vez deba eliminarte para que no estorbes el camino de Sesshōmaru.

El otro dio un amago de sonrisa sin preocuparse.

—No le temo a la muerte —replicó sin mentir—. He sabido que ese sería mi destino desde mi creación.

Irasue se interesó.

—Me agrada esa actitud a la muerte —mencionó sin alterarse—. No le temes como muchos otros, sobre todo los humanos tan frágiles y cobardes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Byakuya de las ilusiones —contestó—. ¿Odia a los humano y aún así ayudo a la niña acompañante de Sesshōmaru?

Eso causó gracia en la mujer.

—No odio a los humanos, que me parezcan seres inferiores es sólo la realidad de su raza pero hubo una vez que odie a una humana —sus ojos se volvieron agresivos ante el recuerdo.

Byakuya se alejó unos pasos de la yōkai, el aire se tornaba pesando en el ambiente, se sorprendió al ver tal poder, si ella decidía asesinarle no le costaría nada.

—La madre de InuYasha —adivinó sin esfuerzo.

—Estás bien informado —manifestó después de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad—. Esa humana fue una piedra en mi camino.

—¿Le robó el amor de su señor?

Esa pregunta fue el detonante para la risa de la yōkai, pero era una risa seca sin sentimiento de alegría, sólo una manifestación de lo absurdo que sonó esa pregunta.

—¿Amor, dices?, ¿me veo cómo alguien que caería en ese absurdo sentimiento humano? No. Nunca hubo amor sólo era un buen partido, general y lord, ¿uno muy excelente, no? Pero tuvo que caer a los encantos de una mujer humana. ¡Ch!

Byakuya encontraba esa información muy interesante, la madre de Sesshōmaru no parecía una yōkai con gran poder pero no hay que confiar en las apariencias, esa mujer era peligrosa aunque no se hacía la idea de cuánto.

—Supongo que le molesto el enterarse de la existencia de esa humana —aceptó.

—Supones bien, su mero existir era un obstáculo en mi camino pero no por mucho —decía con una sonrisa bastante mal intencionada—. Sabes, muchos creían que la confrontación que hirió de gravedad a Inu no Taishō fue causada por Ryûkotsusei y su búsqueda de tierras, una completa mentira —a Byakuya le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda—, Ryûkotsusei no buscaba tierras sólo hacía lo que le pedí —dio unos pasos hacia la extensión de Naraku—. Una mujer no es débil, Byakuya de las ilusiones, sólo que usa otros medios para lograr sus objetivos, recuérdalo bien, la seducción es la mejor arma de una mujer. Aunque al final, Ryûkotsusei, no le eliminó y acabó el muy estúpido atrapado en un sello pero no me quejó, Inu no Taishō buscó su perdición por su propio pie.

Se alejó como si lo que acabara de decir no hubiera sido una declaración muy clara de que planeó el asesinato contra su pareja y le alegraba su muerte aunque no hubiera salido como esperaba.

—Una planeación admirable y silenciosa.

Irasue le miró.

—Eso que distingo en tu voz es incredulidad —replicó sin humor—. ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿qué hiciera un drama como una _humana_ despechada?, ¿qué me pusiera a su nivel e intentara asesinarla sin planeación? Para que al final terminara diciendo: No es mi culpa, ella empezó. O: tú fuiste quien la metió entre nosotros.

—Pero no busco venganza contra la humana después de planear todo —puntualizó.

—¿Para qué molestarme? —preguntó—. Ella misma se condenó a una vida de aislamiento y dolor al engendra a un bastardo, eso fue el mejor castigo que una muerte rápida.

—Y aún así siguió las instrucciones de él para con Sesshōmaru.

La mirada de la yōkai se volvió oscura y peligrosa.

—Lo único bueno que obtuve de Inu no Taishō aparte de sus tierras fue mi hijo y busco que sea fuerte, poderoso… y letal.

Lo reiteraba, esa yōkai era peligrosa era mejor no tenerla como enemiga, con sorpresa la observó marcharse poco a poco, ¿qué no tenía miedo que él divulgara esa información? Aunque no le veía el uso realmente.

—¿Se va? —no puedo evitar preguntar.

Ella se detuvo antes de voltear un poco con la cara pulcra de emociones.

—Me voy —corroboró como si no fuera bastante obvio—. Pero no te conté esto por nada, sabes de qué soy capaz y no querrás comprobarlo en carne propia, ¿o sí?

Eso fue suficiente para que Byakuya emprendiera la huida, había dicho que estaba preparado para morir pero la mirada de esa yōkai era bastante perturbadora.

—Tal madre, tal hijo —murmuró mientras iba con dirección a donde se halla su creador, Naraku no tenía porque enterarse de esa conversación algo le decía que si escapaba de su boca alguna palabra de esa plática, ella lo sabría.

**One-shot creado para el foro ¡Siéntate!, el reto consistía en hacer un shot con losgenero familia y crimen donde los personajes de Irasue (madre de Sesshōmaru) interactuara con Byakuya, además de agregar en alguna parte del shot la frase:¡No es mi culpa, ella/él empezó! Espero les haya gustado. **


End file.
